


See It Through

by lindsey_grissom



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson meets Sam Evans in the park one day when his parents are away and Cooper wants him out of the house.  They become instant friends the way small children do...and then they grow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See It Through

**i.**

His parents are away again and Cooper's in charge, so Blaine spends a lot of time in the park that Summer because he has a habit of getting in Coop's way (Cooper says so, tugging his leather jacket on over his t-shirt and looking so cool and big with his straight floppy hair). Blaine doesn't mind it so much; the park's cool and he can pretend to be a spy hiding in the bushes or Spiderman swinging across the monkey-bars and chasing the baddies. 

There's this really cool place, underneath the climbing frame, where Blaine likes to sit for hours and plan (not _plot_ because only villains plot and he's not a villain no way, he's a _hero_ ). Coop calls it his 'bat cave' which is so stupid because he isn't actually _Batman_ but it kind of is his hideout so he sees why his brother might be confused. (Blaine's brother doesn't really like superheroes, he likes cars and music and _girls_ ; Blaine gets the music thing but everything else? His brother's just weird.)

He gets to the park later today than usual because Cooper went out last night and didn't wake up for ages, and then he was in the bathroom for _forever_ making odd coughing noises into the toilet that smelt awful and made Blaine think of that really bad cold he had last Christmas.

He jumps out of the car before it's properly stopped and Cooper leans across the seat to tell him he'll "be back at five, Squirt" and Blaine frowns at him because he _hates_ when Coop calls him that and then as soon as Cooper pulls away he runs through the gate and across the park.

And stops.

There's someone in his hideout. Someone small and pale and kind of yellow and sitting cross-legged on the squishy black flooring right where Blaine comes up with his best plans.

"Whatcha doin'?" He climbs in through the metal poles, twisting and swinging until he lands with a little thump next to the other boy. The boy jumps, turning around and sort of twisting funny. 

"Planning." Blaine blinks, the boy blinks and then Blaine smiles because _of course he is_ , this is Blaine's planning place after all.

"Okay." He says and sits next to the boy, the knees of his jeans brushing the toes of the boy's sneakers. "I'm Blaine." He holds his hand out like his Daddy does when he and Mommy have friends over. 

The boy smiles and he has a _big_ smile, like huge. "I'm Sam." Sam holds his own hand out, but he curls his fingers into his palm and Blaine thinks he's seen that somewhere too. 

Frowning a little, he curls his own fingers and then taps his knuckles against Sam's. It makes them both laugh when he sort-of misses.

"What're you planning?" 

Sam leans in so Blaine does too; he doesn't want anyone else to overhear either.

"How to keep Parkland safe from the evil Tree-man." He says and points to the big twisty tree over by the swings and Blaine's always thought it was a bit evil too.

"Can I help?"

Sam grins and swings his arm over Blaine's shoulder. "'Course, that's what friends _do_."

So Blaine nods and jumps to his feet when Sam does, and when Cooper comes to pick him up at 7, it's dark and a little cold and he has mud all over his jeans and his shirt has a little hole on the sleeve that wasn't there before, but Parkland is safe and the Tree-man is good and dead.

 

**ii.**

"I hate Math." Blaine looks up from his book and frowns across the bed at Sam.

"You love Math." It's Blaine that hates it, he hates Art too because he draws like a baby. English is _so cool_ though.

"No, I hate it now." Sam glares down at his Math book and Blaine knows he's trying to make it burn up like that kid in that film they saw last year.

"Stop it, Mom'll kill me if you burn the bed." Sam glares for a little longer and then sighs and flops back against the mattress. He makes the whole bed bounce and Blaine rolls his eyes as he tips back too. Their toes touch in the middle of the bed.

"It's so _hard._ " Blaine believes him, he's been saying that ever since they started the new school year and got split up into sets and started learning different things. Math is just _really hard_ without Sam sitting next to him and telling him how to work out the sums. He's kind of glad he's not in Sam's group now though, if his friend is finding it hard too. "Why do we need it?"

"Mom said it's because we won't always have a cal--cal-cu-la-tor." Blaine's head nods as he sounds the word out.

"Oh, right." Sam shifts around and Blaine kicks him in the foot to make him stop. "What's a cal--you know?"

Blaine shrugs and presses his feet right up against Sam's so they're kind of pointing up from the bed (Sam's feet are bigger than Blaine's, but then so is Sam; Sam says _everyone's_ bigger than Blaine). "I don't know. But that's what she said."

They lay still and Blaine traces the cracks on the ceiling and tries to remember all the shapes that he and Sam found there last week. "You wanna read the new Superman comic?" He says when they've been quiet for too long.

The bed bounces again and Sam's feet keep jerking against Blaine's and he giggles because he _knows_ that his friend's doing his 'happy dance' even though he's still laying down.

"Yeah." Blaine laughs and rolls off the bed, diving under it and pulling out the little suitcase he keeps all his comics in (so Cooper won't steal them again - Blaine cried for _hours_ when Coop told him he'd sold them to pay for the new tyres on his car and only stopped when Sam gave him his favourite Batman comic because he said that Blaine needed it more than he did now) and unlocks the little padlock with his special code.

He locks it all back up again when he's pulled out the right comic, and shoves it back into the dark, coughing when it pushes out a load of dust bunnies into his face.

Jumping back onto the bed, he lays down next to Sam and Sam reaches over and opens the cover, holding it so they can both read at the same time. They take it in turns to turn the pages, holding hands and squeezing to let each other know when they're ready.

Blaine tries to remember to stop because he has to read all of his book before class tomorrow and Sam said he has to finish his Math homework otherwise Mr Peters will get _really_ mad. But it's a really good story and Superman almost _dies_ so he forgets.

Mr Peters does get mad and he makes Blaine and Sam help him clean up the pond at the back of the school during lunch. But Sam finds a frog and they take it back to class and leave it in Missy Jones's book tray and she screams like it's attacking her instead of just chewing on her favourite pad of stickers so Blaine doesn't mind at all.

 

**iii.**

They make it all the way into Middle School before Sam's parents take him away.

That's the way Sam and Blaine think of it; they know that it's because Sam's dad's found a job a little further away from Westerville than he had before and that they're _moving_ but it kind of feels like Sam's being taken away and Blaine doesn't like it.

His mom says he doesn't have to like it, just accept it which _sucks_ (Cooper's been teaching him new words; Mom hates it, but Blaine watches TV and he can read so he would have learnt them anyway; it's just nice that Cooper wants to spend time with him again).

Blaine tries not accepting it, because maybe then Sam won't have to go; but that just means he cries a lot and shouts and screams and then he gets grounded so he can't even spend any time with Sam when he only has a few weeks left before he won't be able to spend _any_ time with Sam ever again.

Mom lets Sam stay over on the last night before he leaves, and they build a fort in Blaine's room even though now they're really a little too old for it. They eat chips and twizzlers and drink too much Coke and Blaine gives Sam his favourite bowtie and Sam gives him a pair of bright pink sunglasses that kind of swamp Blaine but that he'll eventually grow into (like his mom says he'll grow into _everything_ eventually). They watch superhero movies and read comics together, laying down and sharing the pages like they used to, hands clasped between them and squeezing even when they're not actually finished reading.

They map out familiar shapes on the ceiling and tell stories that they've forgotten they've told each other before. 

Blaine cries when Sam waves at him from the backseat of his Dad's car, boxes stacked taller than he is in the seat next to him and then gets further and further away.

There's a knot in his chest for weeks after, like something's got tangled up in there and when he tells Mom she looks sad and hugs him, kissing into his curls. He cries, but he isn't really sure why and hugs his mom tight, just in case she leaves too.

 

**iv.**

School sucks without Sam at first. Like, Blaine knew they were Best Friends and did everything together, but he didn't realise they never did anything with anyone else, until Sam wasn't there anymore and Blaine had no one to play with.

He joins the softball team (he wanted to join the football team, or play basketball, but he's still too small - he thinks he's probably always going to be too small because everyone else keeps growing so he's never going to catch up now) so he has teammates to talk to at lunch and a table to sit at without sitting all alone in the corner and sometimes he lets the girls drag him into their gossip and chattering when he goes to the library to study.

Sam calls him sometimes, he did it loads more at first but he has new friends too (not a _Best Friend_ though, he promises that Blaine's still the only best friend he needs) and sports and extra lessons to help him with English and Chemistry. They don't mean to stop talking so much, but it's hard when they haven't seen each other in years now and Sam's moved even further away.

They call for the important things; Birthdays and Christmas, and the new Harry Potter book, but even though Blaine has Sam's cell number, and Sam has his, it's weird to text him something that he thinks will make him laugh when he won't actually _see_ him laughing.

Besides, Blaine doesn't know what they'd talk about anyway. All the other boys want to talk about is sports and girls and Blaine doesn't know if maybe Sam's the same now too; maybe they won't have anything in common anymore, now they're not little kids. He gets that knot back, like he had when Sam left, when he thinks about it and he doesn't pick up the phone to ask Sam, because he doesn't want to know if his best friend has changed into someone he won't know.

Blaine's phone gets stolen from his locker one day during Gym and Blaine has to save up his pocket money to buy a new one. He has to go around asking everyone for their numbers again. He asks his mom for Sam's number but she doesn't know it and neither does his Dad or Coop. He sends Sam an email, but it bounces right back and he maybe remembers Sam saying he was going to change it a while ago, but he never sent Blaine the new one.

He prints off their old emails in his dad's study that night and then empties out his inbox (it's been almost too full for years) and tucks the print-outs into the suitcase under his bed, in between Superman #563 and Batman #365.

He doesn't notice that Sam doesn't call him on his Birthday and by the time Christmas rolls around he's starting to get worried that maybe he likes James Trent the way that James likes Catey Harris and he doesn't have time to think about much else.

 

**v.**

It's sometime before Sadie Hawkins but after the awkward dinner of steak and silence and Blaine coming out at the dinner table, that he figures out that he was probably a little in love with Sam Evans, even as a little boy.

He finds a picture of them when he pulls out the dressing table to find the cufflinks he dropped down there last week and he looks at little Sammy, and the way that little Blainers is smiling at his friend is the way he looks at Harry now, when the other boy isn't looking (he knows because Jess took a picture of him on her phone the other day just so she could tease him until he turned red).

It figures, and he shakes his head and tosses the photo onto the dresser; Harry's blonde too. Seems he has a _type_ after all.

 

**vi.**

Dalton is how Blaine always pictured Hogwarts (at least until the first film came out); uniforms and granite floors and fireplaces that make the rooms so hot sometimes he imagines that he's tanning up from that alone.

It's the first time in a long time that he misses Sam. His old friend would _love_ Dalton, for half the reasons that Blaine does; the swirly staircases that just beg to be slid down if only he were younger and it wasn't against school rules (and he didn't still have his arm in a cast), the big comfy sofas and the school dinners that taste like actual food. And there just _has_ to be some ghosts and stuff somewhere because it's just one of those places.

He's still sort of thinking about Sam, even though he's been there a year now and he has the Warblers and he's doing really well; top of his class in almost everything (Math is still kicking his ass but at least he got to switch Art for Music), when he walks down one of those tempting staircases and meets Kurt.

Kurt is nothing like Sam and anyway, it's been _years_ so it's not like there's even anything there for Kurt to actually replace; but still it's nice to have a best friend again (he doesn't think he's Kurt's best friend though, Kurt says he is, but then there's Mercedes and Finn and maybe Rachel? It's okay though, he isn't six anymore, he knows the value of all kinds of friendship now).

Being friends with Kurt means he has to meet the New Directions sometime; Regionals doesn't count, he had such a bad head cold that day Wes basically drugged him with cold tablets before and after and he has no idea if he even _saw_ the other acts perform.

So Blaine meets Mercedes and Rachel, Finn and Puck and Quinn and (scary) Santana, Brittany and then Kurt waves to someone behind him and Blaine turns and _Sam_.

And Sam smiles (God those lips, how did Blaine forget _those lips_ ), laughs and kind of runs and Blaine gets pulled into the kind of hug he hasn't had since Sam's mom had to pull them apart that morning the Evans moved away. "Blainers!"

"Sammy!" He laughs too, clinging onto the back of Sam's t-shirt, his heart beating so fast he's sure Sam can feel it; he can certainly feel Sam's (they used to do this too, sometimes, when they were marathoning Doctor Who; this was what it would feel like to be a Timelord with two hearts).

It takes Kurt's not-so-subtle but purposefully delicate cough to make Blaine pull back, but he keeps a hand on Sam's arm and Sam keeps a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I take it you two know each other then, _Blainers_?"

"Yeah, we uh, we go way back."

Sam's still grinning and Blaine can feel his cheeks starting to ache from his own grin. It's _so_ good to see Sam again, he can't even...

"We're best friends, B and I." Sam says it so easily, no hesitation and real honesty in his eyes and Blaine can feel his own misting up a little because he always kind of thought that Sam moved on way before Blaine lost his phone number.

"B?" 

"Me." Blaine says and gives Kurt a glimpse of his smile when he turns to look at him. "We grew up together."

"Well, one of us did." Blaine looks back at Sam (it was a struggle to look away; like his body's already remembering how Sam used to be _everything_ and always pulled his focus) and Sam points to Blaine's slicked back hair and glass-less face and then down at himself and his Avengers t-shirt and all Blaine can think is _some things never change_ and it relaxes something in Blaine he didn't realise was still knotted.

"Hey, some of us couldn't pull off the nerd look without ending up stuffed in a locker."

"Hmm, yeah. I bet you could still fit in one too." He reaches out to ruffle Blaine's hair (and it's a little annoying that even though Blaine pulls away, Sam's still tall enough to let him and _still_ reach his target) and grimaces when he can't ( _helmet-hair_ , Coop calls his look). 

"If that's leading into a height joke, I should warn you that I've learnt to box since you last saw me and I will kick your ass."

"You couldn't even reach my ass, Squirt." Sam says, and snickers because he of all people knows how much Blaine detests that name.

"Can we stop talking about Sam's ass?!" Kurt's voice is high and tight and it realigns Blaine's focus and oh yeah, everyone's watching them now.

Sam seems to realise it too, because he coughs and steps back a bit. "So, uh, what're you doing here?" Blaine raises an eyebrow because Kurt's spent an amazing amount of time organising this not-so-casual meet-up at Breadstix so he can introduce Blaine. Sam's eyes widen almost comically. "Wait, you're Kurt's Gay Guru?"

He flushes red straight away and Blaine thinks Santana chokes on her breadstick and Kurt sort of face-plants into his palm and Blaine laughs. Side-splitting, embarrassingly loud laughter that explodes out of him and makes him double up. "Oh my God; that's like the worst superhero name _ever_." He gets out between gasping breaths and then Sam starts to laugh too and they're six years old again and laughing so hard they curl up into tight little balls and roll around the room while Sam's dog barks and nudges them with his nose.

Kurt mutters something about _children_ and _geeks_ and walks away to sit with Mercedes, and Blaine and Sam cling to each other to stay standing until they calm down and find a table to themselves to sit and talk.

 

**vii.**

"Math sucks." Blaine looks up from his Geography notes and frowns across at Sam.

"I feel like we've had this conversation before." He says, pushing his glasses up his nose with his middle finger. "And you still love Math, you won't convince me otherwise, not after that hour long rant you gave when I said Algebra was pointless."

Sam grumbles but he's frowning down at his textbook so hard that Blaine's afraid he'll develop wrinkles just looking at him. He slams his book closed, making Sam jump. "Alright, let's take a break." He stands up, stretching and popping the joints in his back. "Wanna work on the Adventures of Nightbird and the Blonde Chameleon for a bit?"

Sam jumps up, throwing his textbook somewhere behind him and dances, the same twitchy awkward dance he's always done when he's getting his way. It makes Blaine's heart thump over in his chest.

"We are such losers." He says, spreading out the half-written comic on his desk and pulling over his roommate's chair so Sam has something to sit on and won't hover behind him, breathing down his neck in a far too distracting manner.

"Hey dude, I was quarterback that makes me like, really popular." Sam settles in, pulling out his pencils and sketching at the corner of the page, shading in around the text box Blaine'll fill in later.

"You're not now though, are you. Now you're making a comic with your gay prep-school friend." 

"Best friend." Sam mumbles, already losing himself in his drawing and it takes everything in Blaine not to lean over and kiss him.

 

**viii.**

Sam leaves again at the end of the year. They do everything they can for him and Blaine even gets his mom and dad involved because they used to be close to the Evans too (couldn't help but be really, given how often Blaine and Sam could be found together) but in the end Sam's dad gets the job out of state and Blaine's back to clinging to his best friend and knowing this time that he won't see him again (no one gets that many chances).

And there's the Warblers and New Directions and _Kurt_ and it should be easier this time; he hasn't been quite so wrapped up in Sam this time around, but somehow it isn't. Somehow it seems to hurt more.

 

**ix.**

_'I'm not for sale.'_

Blaine finds Sam in the library, hunkered down between Ancient Civilisations and Extreme Sports (the library system at McKinley makes no sense), comic book open on his lap.

"I'm an ass." He says, dropping to the floor beside the blonde. "I wasn't even angry with you, but I took it out on you and I shouldn't have."

Sam just keeps looking down and Blaine sighs.

"I'm sorry, Sammy."

"I didn't sell myself." His quiet voice, the barest hint of a quiver, breaks Blaine's heart and he bites his lip until he can taste blood. 

"God, I know. I know, I'm so _so_ sorry Sam. " Sam looks at him finally, eyes wide and shining and the colour of the sea on a sunny day and then leans his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's breath shudders in his lungs.

"I just wanted Stevie and Stacey to have new things, you know?" 

"Yeah, I know. You're the best big brother in the world, you know that, right?" Blaine's fingers twitch against his thigh and when Sam doesn't nod or shrug, he gives in and puts his arm around his friend's shoulders, holding him close to his side.

"You sort out your stuff with Finn?" Sam's question surprises a huff of laughter out of Blaine because of course Sam noticed that, even though he's only been here for a few hours.

"Yeah, he was jealous I guess. I don't know." He gives a little one shouldered shrug and stares across the aisle at the bookcase in front of them. "He wants us all to pull together to win Regionals."

"Well, we won't win it without you." It's that, things just like that, that are making Blaine fall in love with Sam even though he knows it's wrong. He loves Kurt, he does, but Sam is Sam and he's been in Blaine's heart since he went back to the park the day after they met and Sam was waiting for him under the climbing frame.

"Or you." They sit in silence, hidden away in the stacks. "I'm really glad you're back." Blaine says eventually, whispers really, and leans his cheek on the top of Sam's head.

"Me too. I thought we'd never finish Nightbird and the Blonde Chameleon, you know?" And just like that, they're okay.

 

**x.**

"Shouldn't you have like, the Presidential Suite or something?" Sam asks as Blaine swipes his key card at the door. 

"You do remember I'm not the _actual_ President, right?" Blaine kicks off his shoes at the door and Sam throws himself face-first onto the bed, tie dangling from one hand.

"Of course. Although, how cool would that be? You could make bills and stuff." He's mumbling into the bedspread, rubbing his face back and forth over the clean sheets and Blaine knows he has about ten more minutes before slightly-drunk Sam becomes dead-asleep Sam and he needs to get Sam out of that tux if he's going to get his full deposit back.

"Very cool." Blain agrees, walking over and gripping Sam's shoulder, rolling him onto his back. 

Sam blinks up at him, a soft smile on his face. "Hey you." 

Blaine's fairly sure that Sam's wiggling is an attempt to help, but it just makes removing his jacket a whole lot harder. He gets it off eventually though and shuffles over to the wardrobe to hang it up before coming back for Sam's pants.

If Blaine hadn't done it before (it's kind of worrying how much of their Senior year has been spent slightly buzzed and very tired and putting each other to bed) this would be incredibly awkward, what with Blaine's more-than-a-crush and Sam's inbuilt clinginess. 

Sam wiggles again, kicking a leg out and knocking Blaine's knees out from under him. He topples, hitting the ground hard, hands bracing himself against the bed and his face landing against Sam's groin. Scratch that, it's still awkward.

Sam giggles, his whole body shaking with it and Blaine raises an eyebrow questioningly, pulling himself up and thanking who-ever that Sam's too distracted to notice the effect the close encounter has had on him. "You just had your lips on my junk." Sam says and keeps on giggling. Blaine's not finding it funny, not when he _knows_ where his face just was, what his mouth was pressed up against for a second and how very much he wants to go back down there.

He gets Sam out of his pants without further incident and folds them over a chair. Pulling off his own tux (not a rental so he doesn't care enough to pick it up from the floor) he kneels on the bed and tugs and pushes until Sam's under the covers and far enough over that there's the minimum of space Blaine needs to actually _fit_ on the bed with him.

As soon as he's settled on his side, flicking the switch on the wall above the bed to turn off the lights, Sam rolls over and sidles up behind him; one arm falling around his waist, the other pressing at Blaine's head until he lifts it up with a sigh, and Sam can push his arm through, Blaine ending up with his head on his friend's shoulder. "'Night B."

Blaine's blood is pounding in his veins, he's so turned on it practically hurts and he has a gorgeous, sexy, hot man spooning him like they do this every night. Blaine's amazed his quiet "Goodnight Sam" is the only thing that escapes his lips that night. 

 

**< 3.**

They move to New York almost as soon as they graduate. They stick around for the ceremony and the parties. They say goodbye to their friends and Blaine kisses his mom's cheek and shakes his dad's hand and then he tangles his fingers with Sam's and they're off. 

The apartment they rent isn't as fancy as the Hummel-Berry-Lopez loft, but with just the two of them it's a _lot_ less crowded most of the time. And it's theirs, filled with movie posters and anime graphics blown up on the wall. The spare bedroom has their comic book collections all joined together and lined up on the bookshelves along with Blaine's sheet music and Sam's sport journals.

Blaine gets his dad to send over his piano and Sam's guitar kind of lives on top of it, unless he's playing it. 

They save up and buy everything else themselves, which is why they sit in deck chairs for the first year, and don't get a bed until Blaine throws his back out one morning during their Junior year trying to get up off the blow-up mattress after a really intense choreography lesson the night before. 

The bed they do get is gorgeous, big and heavy (but they're on the ground floor of the complex so they didn't even have to pay the delivery guys loads to drag it in) and Sam often says Blaine would get lost in it if he didn't have Sam there to share it with (another size joke that Blaine chases him around the apartment for; damning Sam and his long legs when he doesn't catch him).

It's a Sunday and they have classes tomorrow and work later on. Blaine has to go to the bank in between because something's gone funny with his automatic payments and Sam's been saving up for a blu-ray player that he can finally pick up from the store.

But right now the sun's starting to set and they're already curled up in bed, the sheets twisted and tangled around them and a little bowl of strawberries and cream congealing on the floor.

Sam runs his fingers through Blaine's damp curls, over and over the little scar right at the edge of his forehead, always hidden beneath even his gelled back hair. "Sadie Hawkins?"

Blaine nods, leaning into the touch and pressing his lips against Sam's collar bone. "Sadie Hawkins."

Sam strokes some more, tipping his head down to kiss where his fingers are. "Tell me about it?" He asks, bringing his other hand up to rest against the curve of Blaine's back.

"I called for you." Blaine says instead, tucking his feet into the fold of cover at the bottom of the bed. Sam makes a questioning sound, a rumbling sort of hum that would do a lot of things to Blaine if he wasn't already really _really_ satisfied right now. "While it was happening. I spoke to Trevor after, and he said, he asked me who 'Sam' was because I kept calling out for him when they were hitting me."

He shivers and Sam tugs him closer, his grip less passion and more possessive, protective and Blaine's muscles melt against him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." 

Blaine shakes his head against Sam's chest, dropping more kisses on his skin. "It wasn't your fault, and it would have happened whether you'd moved away or not. I'd still have come out that year, I'd still have wanted to go to the dance with another boy."

"I'd have _been_ there though. I'd have kicked their homophobic asses."

Blaine laughs; something he never thought he'd be able to do when talking about _this_. "You'd have been inside dancing with some cute future-cheerleader." He says.

" _I'd have been there._ " Sam looks down and Blaine looks up and then they kiss, sweet and soft, Blaine's tongue swiping across Sam's teeth, sliding up and wrapping around Sam's, tasting them both in Sam's mouth.

"Okay, you'd have been there." He says when they pull back and Sam looks proud to have won so Blaine kisses him again, because he can. "And we'd both have been beaten up because there was three of them and they had bats." 

Sam huffs but even he can't argue with that. Blaine's had a long time and a lot of therapy and he knows there was no way anyone else being there could have made a difference, not really. Not even Sam Evans.

"You're here now." Blaine reminds him, curling his fingers around Sam's hip and settling more weight against his side, their skin slick and warm.

"Yeah." Sam slides down, taking them both with him and pulls up the sheets, wrapping them up in them. "And no parents here to make me move away this time."

Blaine laughs and groans at the same time. "Don't mention your parents in this bed." He says for the hundredth time, because even if they're not actually doing anything right now, it still bares repeating; conditioning and all that.

Sam wriggles around, trying to get comfy and Blaine groans again, shifting his hips closer to the moving mass of man next to him. Sam stops, a happy hum in his throat. "Is that a sonic screwdriver in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"I haven't got any pockets." Blaine says and gasps into Sam's mouth as his best friend (lover, partner, lease-sharer, comic book co-writer) flips him onto his back and hovers over him, hips pressed tightly together. Sam catches him by the wrists, pulling his arms up above his head and holding them. "And how am I supposed to work on the lightsaber you seem to be sporting down there?" He asks, flexing his trapped arms to make a point.

"Use the force, Luke." Sam says in his best Obi Wan voice and Blaine's still laughing even as he thrusts up and tears a gasp out of both of them.


End file.
